


The Last Attachment

by MultiQuantumWorlds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka in Hiding, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Hoth (Star Wars), Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, One-Sided Relationship, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), mentioned Galen Marek | Starkiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiQuantumWorlds/pseuds/MultiQuantumWorlds
Summary: [Story line happening within Star Wars: THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK] After raiding the Rebel Base on the ice planet Hoth, Vader was about to chase the escaping ship of Luke Skywalker, when he sensed a call in the Force that he could not resist. A fateful encounter brought back too much in the past that Vader had to bury it with his own hands, along with his last piece of attachment, along with another dead corner of his heart.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	The Last Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU story with a different route of Ahsoka: she stayed within the Jedi Order until Order 66, then went into hiding after the rise of the Empire. Starkiller(Galen Marek) in The Force Unleashed is also mentioned.

Following a group of snowtroopers, Vader entered the smoky hangar, just in time to see the Millennium Falcon lift up and disappear outside the cave. Minutes later, he sensed that the force field belonging to Luke Skywalker was no longer on the surface of the planet. However, there was something left here, some vague but familiar feeling, just like the day he felt Obi-Wan on the first death star.

"General, take your troops back to the fleet and intensify the blockade. I want no more ship to escape from the Hoth system." Vader ordered, "I have to deal with something here myself."

Now that the troopers had left, Vader searched deeply in the force, looking for the source of that feeling. He was surprised, yet still a little unsure. He hesitated a while, wondering whether he should disclose that hidden source. But as he touched the force, it seemed to grow much stronger, beckoning him in a way he could not resist.

He followed the force through a wild snow storm that just began to fall on the deserted battlefield. Finally he reached an ice mountain, at the foot of which he saw a small cave with dim light blinking in it. That was where the force concentrated.

He cautiously entered the cave. The entrance was supposed to be blocked by a large stone standing aside, but it seemed that someone had deliberately left it open. With a quick glance around the cave, he knew there was no one inside - no one could hide in such a small room. The light came from a tiny fireplace. It shed gently on his black suit, and made him feel warm and conformable, although the suit's self-adjusted inner temperature was no different from that when he was in the storm.

He examined the room more carefully. There was a bed, two chairs, a small table with a hologram television, all covered with thick white furs. Then his eyes were caught by a glimmering chain hanging behind the glass cover of a short closet. It was an Akul-tooth headdress, which he recognized instantly. He remembered every detail of this piece of craft, for he had been looking at it almost every day for three years. This discovery confirmed all his feelings.

IT WAS HER. At last, they would meet again.

But where was the hostess? Had she sensed his coming and gone into hiding? After looking into the force again, Vader pushed the closet to one side. Then a deep tunnel extended in front of him.

It was a labyrinth in ice. Each corner was dimly lightened by a low-power setla lamp, under which there were usually two or three branches. The ground was covered by straws and twigs, which kept the floor less slippery and clear of foot prints. Clever invention, Vader thought, so this was how you managed to hide for so long.

But nothing could hide her from the Sith Lord. The sensation was clear. Vader chose each direction without any hesitation. As he went deeper and deeper into the labyrinth, the thermal sensor on his suit told him that the temperature was dropping fast, to tens of degrees below the freezing point.

Now at the end of the tunnel, there was brilliant light. Vader walked into the light and saw an ice cave, with size larger than the inhabited stone one. There in the center, stood a white figure, covered with thick fur cloak, the face hidden deeply in the shadow of the hood. 

Vader stopped and stood still. For a moment, no one moved. The only sound they could hear was the hiss of Vader's heavy breath.

"I have been waiting for you, Lord Vader."The figure spoke with a cold tone suppressed under the pretended respect. Meanwhile, she took off the hood and faced Vader.

Vader stared at her. His once young padawan, now had fully grown. The montrals stood highly on her head like a crown. Two head-tails hung elegantly in front of her plump chest and stretched to the slender waist. Even the thick cloak could not conceal the perfect curve of this Togruta woman. Although no longer young, she showed the maximal beauty someone at her age could ever have.

Vader was so overwhelmed that he forgot to speak. She had changed a lot, in a way he never expected. He looked into her face and finally found one thing unchanged: her eyes. The large and watery blue eyes were always shining brightly like a pair of gems, as he held in his memory all these years.

"I felt you when you entered the Hoth system." The woman spoke again, now looking back straightly into Vader's black mask.

"You have foreseen me coming?" Vader sounded interested. He walked two steps toward her and said, "I see. Your force is very strong."

"I felt you because you were once my master." She corrected.

Vader was pleased that she mentioned it. "Yes, of course. And now, I can still be your master if..."

"My master was the Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker, not the Sith Lord Darth Vader." She cut into his words.

Vader was not disturbed at all, "It is the will of the force that we meet again, so is that you join me again."

"You are wrong." She began to circle with Vader as he moved toward her. "I will never join a Sith, especially when I remember how great a Jedi could be."

The last sentence carried a faint sadness, but it sounded like an insult to Vader.

"Ahsoka." For the first time he called her name, "You have no choice. If you do not join me, you are my enemy, to whom I will show no mercy."

Ahsoka stopped and looked up, eyes more watery. "You won't do this. You won't kill me. It was you who sent me into hiding. Have you forgotten?"

Vader paused. Yes, it was him. Just when Order 66 began to be enacted, just before he went to the Jedi temple, he sent a message to Ahsoka and urged her to hide herself. She was the only Jedi he did not want to lose at that time. But since then, everything had changed forever. He was not half the man he used to be after he lost everything - or almost everything. His heart cared no one but himself. He had hunted down every single person who dared to disobey him. Maybe a small part of him began to regret coming here, but it was too late. Now he was facing no more than a Jedi, and no Jedi could slip out of his hand without a cost. 

"Things are changing, my apprentice. The old images in your mind mean nothing." Vader said coldly.

"Yes, things are changing. We are changing." Ahsoka replied, "But I still remember what a good kind hero my master used to be. I still remember how he taught me to serve justice and peace. When you left me for Coruscant, you promised me we would soon see the victory of the Jedi and the republic. I was waiting for your good news. I was full of hope because of you, but what did it turn out to be? The whole world was changed overnight. And you...I heard rumors. Some said you were dead. But I could feel what you have become. I could not believe it. I could not bear the way I lose my master. You were desperate for saving lives, not killing. You were a man as warm as sunshine, how could you become a cold heartless machine like that Grevious monster?"

"You think so too?" Vader could have just turned a deaf ear to the Obi-Wan-like nonsense coming from his former apprentice, letting her release her emotion, but the mention of Grevious stirred up his rage, and pain. The comparison between him and a machine, Grevious or whatever, was one of the comments that he would never tolerate or forgive. Shouting bursted out of his mask, "All thanks to Obi-Wan! He betrayed me. He nearly destroyed me. You didn't see how a master could turn against his own apprentice!"

"So you killed him." Ahsoka was in deep grief. So this was how the best master and apprentice became enemies of life. Would that tragedy continue here and now?

"He deserved it." Said Vader with disgust, "He owed me too much. Even his cheap life cannot pay it off."

Then he suddenly saw the sorrow on Ahsoka's face, feeling the worry in her. His voice softened, "I feel your concerns, my dear apprentice. Things will be very different if you join me. Together, we can overthrow the emperor. We can rule the galaxy and bring ultimate peace and order."

"Becoming your apprentice and helping you overthrow the emperor?" Ahsoka chuckled bitterly, "I can see what you will do next, just like what you did to Galen Marek."

That name alerted Vader like a harsh alarm. Slowly, he spitted out each word with extra strength, "Starkiller was a traitor."

"Don't try to fool me. I know the truth. Senator Organa told me everything." Seeing Vader stunned, she continued, "So this was how a master could turn against his own apprentice as I saw it."

Then, there was nothing left to argue about. With a flash, a crimson blade shot out of the hilt held tightly in Vader's right hand, humming like a muffled growl. "You are trying my patience. Now make your choice!" The blade rose up to point at Ahsoka.

She fully expected Vader's reaction, but did not move. "I know why you are so angry. YOU ARE SCARED. Even if you don't admit, you have seen there is something that can be stronger than the dark side of the force, and there is always a way leading someone deep in the dark back to the light."

"You underestimate the power of the dark side." Vader denied and moved closer to her.

"No, MY MASTER!" Ahsoka suddenly cried out, "I know you will come back to the light side. I know you will find a way! Oh, please, I don't want to fight you."

"Then you are beaten already." Vader answered coldly.

The lightsaber hanging on Ahsoka's waist was shaking. Breathlessly, she clenched her hands tightly as she stared at the crimson blade moving close. She would not give up.

"I saw your son." Her words came so unexpectedly that Vader moved to a halt.

"You met Luke?" He asked suspiciously but immediately realized how obvious it was.

"So you've already known you have a son..." Now it was Ahsoka's turn to be surprised. She gasped, "And you are after HIM!"

"It is his destiny to be with me. What did you tell him?" Vader asked sharply.

"Only the good old memories we shared together." Ahsoka gazed away from him to the infinity.

Vader did not speak. Those simple words made him hesitate.

Ahsoka looked back to him again. "You don't know how proud of you he was, how he adored you as an icon of Jedi hero, and how he...loved you." Her voice built up with such a passion that it sounded like she was not only referring to *he*.

Vader lowered the energy blade, but the voice did not change, "He would be more proud if he knew the truth. I am now more powerful than any time when I was a Jedi."

"Is that what your heart tells you?" Ahsoka shook her head, "You cannot convert him. The truth will only make him strong, strong trough pain."

Vader waved his lightsaber in front of himself and said menacingly, "No need to worry. I will MAKE him come with me."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "He is your own son. You are not going to hurt him, are you?"

"That is none of your business!"

"You love her!"

"What?"

"Luke's mother. Padme! You love her, don't you?"

Hearing that name, Vader suddenly froze as an ice statue. Some part of his dead heart began to tremble.

Ahsoka sensed the change and continued, "I saw it in your eyes each time you met her. Each time when she was around you were totally different. How could you break her heart by choosing this way if you loved her so much!"

This conversation was going to somewhere he could not control. I must end it! - Vader thought. But he found himself deprived of strength even for speaking loud. Instead, he could only make up these pale words with an exhausted voice, "You were too young to understand..." 

"No. YOU don't understand!" cried Ahsoka, tears bursting out of her eyes.

Vader was totally bewildered. He saw Ahsoka trembling terribly. She clenched her hands more tightly, biting her lips as though she was suffering great agony. She looked down to the ground and breathing hard. Vader felt she was...sobbing? Suddenly, he realized something, something he never thought of, no matter as Darth Vader, or as Anakin Skywalker.

Ahsoka could not hold any longer. "You always took me as a small kid, but I was not. I had feelings." Her voice became husky, "I knew attachment was forbidden for a Jedi, but I...I could not resist it. I could not deny the sweet feelings when I was by your side. I thought I could learn to control them when I grew older, but then I found, YOU AND ME WERE JUST OF THE SAME KIND. Maybe you concealed it well from others, but you cannot deceive my eyes, the eyes which were always longing to see more about you. Your secret made me more desperate. It tortured me. You can't imagine how a little girl struggled to keep rational when staying all day long with someone she could only dream to love. And yet, it was also the best time in my life. Finally I accepted the truth. I began to pray for your happiness, for you and whoever you loved. But then...I received this message from you."

Ahsoka held the end of her necklace in her hand. Now Vader noticed that it was a mini holo-projector. A blue image popped up - It was Anakin Skywalker.

"Ahsoka, do you copy? This is an urgent order. The situation of the war has changed dramatically. No matter where you are, what you are doing, leave the battlefield immediately and find a place to hide yourself. Do not let anyone find you. I say it again: I COMMAND YOU TO GO INTO HIDING IMMEDIATELY. No questions. I will not contact you any more. So I think this is a...GODBYE. Take care, Snips…”

The image disappeared. 

Vader stared at the empty disk, breathing much faster. "You've kept it for all these years?" He spoke like drifting in a dream.

"I wear it every day and every night." Ahsoka pressed the holo-projector on her chest. "After I realized what happened, I came here. This icy world is just the right one for my heart to inhabit. Some part of my heart died, taking away all my passion for life. But the past continued to haunt me like a ghost - you were always there. You entered my dreams every night - no matter good dreams or nightmares. I just...just couldn't put you out of my mind..."She wept, tears coming down her cheeks.

THIS WAS UTTERLY TOTALLY COMPLETELY OUT OF CONTROL.

Embarrassed and frustrated for the first time in his Sith life, Vader turned away to avoid Ahsoka's gaze. The energy blade was still humming beside his cape, but now sounding like a low moan. His hands were not trembling, but he knew they would, if those were his own flesh-and-blood hands.

There were many things he did not expect, but nothing was so overwhelming and complex. Each of her words absorbed by him was companied by a sharp stab on his numb heart.

How could he not understand? How could he forget the feelings when a child first opened his heart to embrace the most beautiful intoxication in the world? How could he forget the long nights when the young padawan waited for his angel walking into his every dream? After all, they were of the same kind, weren't they? But maybe he could not fully understand it, for what he brought to her was much more than this.

"Senator Organa found me once." Ahsoka spoke again, now with a calmer voice, bringing him back to the real life. "He asked me to join the Rebel Alliance but I refused. I did not have the courage to face you, until...until I met your son. It shocked me, but finally I felt relaxed. After all, I was no one but an outsider. I knew it was time to let go."

Vader exhaled a long breath like a deep sigh. For one moment, he was still thinking he might use this attachment to turn Ahsoka to the dark side. But soon, he realized it was too heavy even for him to carry. Then he made the decision. He deactivated his lightsaber. Still with his back to her, he said, "So, go on to follow the order from your master. Do not let me see you again." Then he strode to the exit of the cave.

"No! Don't go!" Ahsoka cried.

Vader halted, "You'd better let me leave before I change my mind."

"You can't leave now. All the tunnels are going to be blocked soon."

"What?" Vader jerked his head back to face Ahsoka. The menacing sternness came back to his voice, "What the hell do you want?"

Ahsoka did not answer. She raised her hands above her head, the force quickly gathering around her palms. Suddenly, the cave was shaking, chunks of ice falling down from high above. Ahsoka seemed to have triggered the collapse of the whole mountain.

Vader used the force to move away a large chunk just about to hit his head. The ground was shaking so heavily that he had to press one hand on the wall to keep balance. He shouted angrily, "So you lured me to your trap! You BITCH!"

Ahsoka was in no better condition herself. She leaned against the other side of the cave, rolling to avoid the dropping ice. "I know I can't turn you back. But I can save the only hope."

Vader did not understand her words. He continued to yell, "You think this insignificant trick can hold me back?"

"At least it can hold you long enough for Luke to escape!"

Damn! So this was all her plan.

It was just at that moment the comlink on Vader's suit beeped madly. He ignored it. He did not have any free time to answer it, nor did he want any one to hear the mess here. He moved to the exit and quickly got into the shrinking tunnel, blasting the ice blocking his way. Soon it felt like he was just digging a tunnel himself.

He was still in the deep core of the huge mountain. It would take days to dig a way out. He paused, concentrating in the force. Suddenly, all his surroundings erupted like a volcano. The shock wave of the force pushed everything away from him and formed a large shell, holding the loose ice around as a tremendous cave.

This was not bad. He just needed to repeat it for several times before he got out of this mountain. Except for...

Ahsoka.

Now she was just standing in front of him. Her cloak was off, revealing the tight dress specialized for fighting.

"Get out of my way!" Vader threatened.

"Sorry, master. You know I'm not always ready for taking orders." Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber, holding it in a reversed grip.

This gesture suddenly reminded Vader another person. Both were his former apprentice. Both utilized the same combat form. Both turned against him and fought him in the end. How ironical!

Yet Ahsoka's words were still hovering in his mind. She did not lie to him. Each word was from her true heart. He felt it. And now, even confronting a battle, he could not see any hostility in her eyes, instead, there was only sadness. He ignited his lightsaber, but did not move.

The comlink beeped again: There was no time left.

"Ahsoka, it is your last chance! Don't make me destroy you."

Convinced that Ahsoka would not give way, Vader waved the crimson blade toward her. She swiftly raised the green blade to block the strike. Sparks splashed in front of her face. Vader withdrew and sliced upward, forcing Ahsoka to jump backward. She wielded the blade and stroke back, but Vader was already waiting for her with a furious slash toward her right shoulder. She parried to the left and lowered herself, with a swift whirl, sending her blade toward the right leg of Vader. With a hard blow, he blocked the attack. Now Ahsoka was in a dangerous position, which would allow Vader to strike vertically with maximal strength. Yet before he could do so, Ahsoka made a high leap and landed behind Vader's back. He jerked around, just in time to block her slash.

"Impressive. You have made great progress. But you still have much to learn." Said Vader.

"I am already a Jedi knight." Replied Ahsoka, "You would be proud of me if you were still my master."

The ground began to shake again. The force shell could not hold the ice any longer when Vader did not concentrate on it. A large chunk of ice fell toward them, forcing both to retreat. Vader took the chance to move toward the outer side of the cave, but Ahsoka was faster to block the way again.

It was messy. They fought in the storm of heavy ice blocks, where they had to fight each other while evading or deflecting the blocks using the force. That was much harder than deflecting blaster bolts. Vader soon learned to take advantage of the falling blocks by pushing them toward Ahsoka. Ahsoka parried left and right while pushing some chunks back to him. Time was going against him. Soon they would be buried in the ice. The comlink beeped for another several times, which made him more and more impatient. He must end it immediately by a swift blow.

Rage began to assemble in Vader's mind. The dark force flooded into his vessels. He gathered the force and suspended all the ice blocks around him in the air. Ahsoka held her breath, leapt desperately when all the blocks were striking to the point she just stood. When she made a narrow escape from the furious tide of ice blocks, she met the crimson blade before getting back her balance. She waved her lightsaber in a panic, but it was too late.

The energy blade thrust through her chest. 

Ahsoka fell on her knees, hilt dropping out of her hand. Vader deactivated his blade, watching her collapse to the ground.

This was not the end he wished to see.

He knelt down beside her, held up her head, and looked at his apprentice for the last time. "I could have spared you." His voice was nearly a whisper.

To his surprise, she smiled. The smile stunned him. He suddenly felt he was looking at another smile long ago on Tatooine. It was a different face, but... 

"You have a...lovely son." Ahsoka whispered with her last breath, "In him, I saw...the image of you, the real you, Skyguy..." She closed her eyes, not moving any more.

Vader slowly put her down. The world around him was sinking, sinking...submerged by the infinite darkness.

He had killed the last one Anakin Skywalker ever cherished, the last one who ever loved that young man.

He stood up, only to find himself stuck in a pile of ice blocks. Now this was no concern. In great agony, the force exploded from him, with a shock wave much stronger than the one before, shaking the mountain like a tremendous earthquake. Then with a shocking bang, half of the ice mountain was blasted away.

The storm had stopped. Vader walked out to the open field. The comlink beeped again and he answered.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"Lord Vader," A nervous voice reported, "An X-Wing fighter broke through the blockade and went into hyperspace. Without you on board, we did not dare to chase it."

"Let him go." Vader turned to look at Ahsoka's body: So your plan has worked. He thought a while and asked, "Where is the Millennium Falcon?"

"It's still in the Hoth system."

"Concentrate all your force on this ship. I want them alive. Bring me my shuttle, now!"

"Yes, my lord."

Turning off the comlink, Vader faced the half mountain. He stretched out his hands, pulled down the ice and snow, burying Ahsoka's body like a shiny white tomb.

"Farewell, Snips..." He whispered in the heart and turned away.

-END-


End file.
